Mortal Kombat: the price of greed (chapter 1:techbyte)
by walkoflife2254
Summary: an elder goddess imprisoned by the elder gods must reclaim her powers ...without the forces of light getting involved. the first of her team of followers is a hacker that has a alot on his mind.
1. virgo

rain, rain can be heard from the window sill of that loft above the warehouse in the run down part of town. The rain danced alongside the window making a voyage to the end where it would once again fall down another route. The home that was being pelleted by the rain was that of a hacker, who went by the name tech byte, no one knows his name but one questioned it, after all he was a local hero for many reasons. He was a young man of only 24 years old and he was considered a hero to some and an enemy to others

"got it" the young man says as he was typing at his computer. He was trying to enter into a random database that was owned by one of the many fortune 500 corporations that seem to have a hold of some market all the while fucking over the rest of the world. That was his goal, to destroy the corrupt souls of the white collar world...and the main reason why..it was fun. As he was transferring the money to various charities. He was as happy as he could be, knowing that he was helping a cause, but more importantly fucking over some asshole that felt that they were above the law. He put his hands behind his head and watched the numbers redistribute itself to the various organizations in need.

"this calls for a celebration" he said as he decided to the mini fridge that was in the corner of the room and pulled a red and black can of a drink that was called "jester" and opened it, turning up the music that was coming from the surround sound speakers in the room that he was in to a slightly louder than it was on before. He sat down and as he opened his can, the sound that came through the speakers was the sound of an incoming email. "what the blue fuck?" he said with a confused to as he started to type on his keyboard, the sounds of mechanical clicking could be heard as he than found a strange email address that he had never heard before. He clicked onto the email, expected some shit virus that would be caught by the anti virus but it wasn't the case

greetings, dear treasure seeker

it has come to our attention that you have a yearning for adventure and a skill to acquire vast amounts of wealth. We would like to actually extend an opportunity for you to test your skills. You along side other treasure seekers will competing for the ultimate prize….well, should you accept it. If you wish to accept this magical test of strength than you must do the following steps.

a modest amount of money, put it into a bundle and place it in a box

the outside of box with coins, the coins must resemble a circle at best

a single torch and saying "onyem, ccusse,afme,mrglaou" after the chanting the phrase throw the torch onto the money, if the flames engulf the money and remain within the barrier of the barrier

before forewarned, you may not return if you choose to do this and you do this of your own accord come prepared, you will need it.

"OK this has to be a prank or something..." he said as then remembered that in the world that lived in, that weirder things that have happened. The world has seen the insanity of the overlord shao khan and his out world invasion. Than there was that shinnok fiasco, he still remembers the family that managed to find his bunker and hid inside. Perhaps this was one of those cases where he was being summoned by something that was meant to do some cosmic level interference. He then took down the email and thought to himself "why did he care?" he shook it off and then got up, the can of jester in his hand and walked out of the room...some fresh air would do him the world of good.

As he walked out of the building that had his headquarters in it, he has walked out wearing his hoodie and baseball cap. He had decided to take a walk to see to the corner store, maybe get another can of jester or maybe a candy bar. He walked down the sidewalk of the city that was once pretty until the invasion of shinnok. "god damn elder gods" he said as he though to himself about the countless lives that were stolen by that damn invasion. Nothing was ever solved, they never fixed the real problem..only to have the problem be minimized by the governments of the world in order to hide the real truth. He remembered listening to the radio signals as he was in his headquarters before. He alongside anyone who really found out the way to get to the room managed to remain safe. He managed to have more than enough food for the nine people that found their way to the room. It was not till the aftermath that he realized just how far the nether realm forces were willing to go. On top of all that the fact that the so called "forces of light" were cuckolded by the shirai ryu was laughable. "maybe I am over thinking once again" he said as he as walked into the corner store. The middle aged man nodded as he as saw tech walk in. there went to his regular stuff that he bough. As he got to to the cool in the back of the store, he head a noise in the front of the store

"this is a fucking robbery, your old ass better put the money and the smokes in the bag or else your middle aged brain matter is going on the walls" the robber said in a tone that shown his ignorance of the world. The fact that he had threatened a store in a neighborhood that is still struggling to gather help altogether was frustrating enough but the simple truth was that they believed that had a right to attack one of the remaining handful of businesses in the area. "you fucking heard me!" as he than saw tech-byte who's back was still to him "hell bitch boy get on your knees or else..." as he put his hand on his shoulder, tech turned around as fast as he could and punched the guy in the face. The thug dropped his gun as he was taken back landing on his ass. Tech just looked at the man who was there in the middle of the corner store's floor. He just cocked his head to the side as tech just shook his head

"you know that this is very counter productive" tech-byte said as he calmly pointed his finger at the man. The laser's point on his left pointer finger at the man. The man who sat in front of him started to snicker at him "yeah, go ahead and laugh but I hope you don't mind if I do this?" he proceeded to step on man's crotch and lingered, moving his foot left and right on the man's testicles. Hearing the man scream in pain as the man's voice from behind the counter can be heard

"i am calling the police, keep him there" he said as tech was softly snickering to him, by the condition of the man, he was not going anywhere.

 **10 minutes pass**

as the thief was being put into the car, he was not fighting as he was still in pain from tech's little "heart to heart" with him. As the cops took him, the cops took the statement from the store clerk and tech-byte was back into his room, he managed to get his stuff for free...after all it was six dollars versus 450 dollars. Tech-byte drank his jester and thought to himself and after looking at his keyboard for a couple seconds, he got up from the desk. He looked out the window that was next to his desk. He just saw the war torn street and as he got more and more upset. He thought to himself "if I can just speak to an elder god...i would ask why? Why did you allow this?" he than heard a soft voice say "come.." in his mind, the voice was feminine, it was in an alluring tone as he than remembered the strange ritual. "OK, if I do this..i better suit up"

as he gut his battle outfit on, he realized that this was strange but it was either the great unknown or the waste of forty dollars. As he did the money box and the circle of coins, he opened up the email and as he read out the chant, he dropped the match onto the box, his surprise he had seen the box disappear from the flames and in it's place a portal began to open up in front of him. The portal was golden and as he looked into it and nothing was to be seen

"your mine now!" a voice said as he was suddenly grabbed by waist by two strange golden ropes, dragging him through the portal. As he came through the other portal he landed inside a strange golden chamber. Gold coins, gemstones, priceless treasure as far as the eye can see and on top of the mountain was a throne. Sitting the throne was a woman. He hair was golden yellow with it going all the way to the floor. Her ruby red eyes looked down at tech byte as she got up from chair. She walked down the treasure mound as she smirked "well I see that my little bait worked" she said as she saw tech byte was trying to get up. "you want all of this don't you? All the money...the treasure" she said in her alluring voice as she got onto her knees and put her hands around tech-bytes head. As she tried to pull him closer to a hug she felt a sharp piecing pain as she held her side to feel the blood coming from right side. Tech- byte then punched her in the side where she was injured, sending her back a bit. The look of anger on her face "you little, you got passed my seduction.."

"yeah well, you were barking up the wrong tree.." tech-byte said as he was finally back on his feet, taking off the rings that he hand his back. As he got into his mock fighting stance.

"what on earth does that…." she blushed as she realized what it meant and then growled in anger "regardless, you are about to submit yourself to me in order to do my bidding" one of the hidden pony tails that she had hidden her hair proceed to charge at tech byte and with a wave of her hand she proceeded to attack tech-byte. As she was driving tech-byte against the wall..she proceeded to command the pony tail to attack him one final time and with that tech-byte dodged one more time. As it went through the wall it got stuck on something "god damn it!" she snarled out in an angry tone and as her attempts to get hair out as beginning. Tech-byte proceeded to charge at her. Throwing punches at her with the woman blocking as many as she could till the hair finally became loose and as it came back. The attack landed on tech's leg knocking him down on one knee with the woman's bare knee met his chin as she kneed him in the face. With the young man on the ground, he was trying his best to get up but as he could he felt a sharp pain as the heel of the woman's heeled boot with into his lung "you managed to survive this long, perhaps there is use for yet"

she proceeded to get off of him tech-byte as she than looked at the man as he was trying to get up. Suddenly as he threw his hand up in the direction of an open door. A rope came out of the door. The rope drew tech byte to the door and helped him escape. She narrowed her eyes at the man as he was trying to escape "a fight to live and a good heart" she said ass she went after him, the piercing wound and the bruising on her face disappeared. She placed her hands on her hips, the green cloth reaching to her knees "yes, must test him so more though"

"shit" tech-byte said as he was getting up from the ground. His metal rings were missing "oh this just great!" he whined as he than realized the sounds of high heels can be heard. He hid behind a column that was in the hallway. The sounds of the heels can be heard louder and louder. He realized that he was not in the position to fight but perhaps that he could use the environment around him. He looked at the other end hall at the hall has a giant urn with a large metal base. If he can somehow distract her. As he was trying to rationalize the situation, all he could focus on was the pain and the sounds of her heels getting closer and closer. He than saw a painting on the wall "she wouldn't fall for it" as he got up slowly and grabbed the painting from the wall and waited for her to be in position

"you cant hide forever!" she called out only to be met but the sudden force of a painting slamming down on her body, the destroyed painting temporarily binding her body for a couple seconds. To add insult to injury tech-byte knocked down her feet in order to trip her down "you bastard!" she screamed out in anger as she than saw tech throw the rope in order to escape once again "oh just wait till I get my hands on you!" she screamed out as she watched him escape once again. She managed to get herself out of the painting only to smirk "at least the person is resourceful" with that she proceeded to chase him down.

"great just great, I am without my damn rings and I am still on cool down with my damn laser...can this get any.." he heard the sound of a battery dying "...and my rope battery is dead" he groaned as he was going down the hallway till he arrived to a massive foyer. The foyer lead to several different rooms and a staircase that lead up an upstairs area. He chose to go forward till he noticed that red and green door that had a lock on it. He noticed that the door was flimsy so he decided to actually try his best to knock the door down. To his surprise as as he made contact with the door it broke down, "fuck!" he screamed as the rusty door handle through his leg. He had to get up and hurry, move fast so he just saw the mysterious hallway that was in front of him and proceeded to move through. He dragged his foot as he tried to escape. "you just have to do this weird shit, you just couldn't of been a museum curator like your dad wanted you to be..." tech said as he reach a strange room. It was a giant empty room that had many windows but all of them saw a never ending void "well this is depressing" he said till he saw the lone statue in the middle of the room. There he saw the slender frame of a woman, she wore what appeared a Romanesque helmet with a strange feminine body armor "who are you.."

"enza" the voice from the other end of the hall way was heard, it was the woman. Tech-byte looked nervous as she placed her hand up "i will not attack you further..you have indeed proved yourself in more ways that one" she said as she saw the state of his leg. She put a hand in front of his leg and a golden energy came from her, the energy hit his leg with every second the pain vanished till it was normal again. "she was the most loyal of disciples...she fought till the end, I thought that she had died..." she said as she walked up to the statue, she placed her hands on the statues cheeks. The tears raced down her fair cheeks and landed on the floor "i never wanted this...i never wanted them to die" she said till the silence was broken "this was no mere coincidence that I called for you...i know who you are….i know the hated and anger that you have for the elder gods" she looked at tech byte was visibly confused at the current events.

"are you an elder god?" tech byte asked her as she had a look of shame on her face. She looked down in sadness "oh, I didn't mean.."

"i am an elder god, but I have been stripped of my powers...i have but very little power in me now. She raised her hand up to create a portal "come, its better to talk in a more comforting place..i know where" she said as she walked through the portal, techbyte understood none of the current events and decided that it was best that he just went along with the flow for right now...he still needed to get his rings back..

"hey wait up!" tech byte said as he walked through the portal behind her.


	2. culture shock

as tech reached the other end of the portal, he appeared to be in his home. The alter was gone that was made. He looked around confused "did anything happen at all?" he said to himself as was trying figure the strange event that just happened. Crossing his arms as he just looked around the room till he heard a sound from the kitchen, a loud thud "what on earth?" techbyte said as he went to the kitchen and saw the woman scared on the kitchen floor. "...are you OK?"

"...is….is this earthrealm?" the woman said with fear in her voice "what...what year is it?!" she had quickly blurted out in a heavy state of anxiety.

"2015" techbyte said as he went to the woman and helped her up "here, let's go to a place wher you will rest on" he said helping her to the couch that was in his computer room. She sat on the couch on a way to show dignity and poise. "how are you holding up?" he asked the scared woman who was visibly shaken "so may I ask, you said that you are a fallen elder god, what did that mean?"

the woman looked at him who was shocked at the bluntness of the question, however she knew that this was a different world "well first off, I should introduce myself….i am the goddess of wealth and prosperity, Virgo" The woman, known as Virgo said with grace as she continued "i was one of the second wave of elder gods, gods who were meant to help humans and guide their way towards civilization...however, there are things that elder gods never talk about is the secret order of higher ups that exist in order to control the events of all of the realms...tell me, t..techbyte? What realms exist?" she asked techbyte quizzing the young man that was in front of her on the floor sitting "also, you may sit on the seat as well, there is move than enough room"

"i am alright, also, to answer your question...the main ones are Earthrealm, the Netherrealm, Outworld" the answer actually was only half right, however there are things that even he knew "the thing is that the worlds "netherrealm was ruled by the elder god known as shinnok, but due to the recent events is now run by the ex shaolin monk liu kang with the ex edenian princess kitana..." virgo actually went to the front of her seat in confusion. "the leader of outworld who is kotal kahn, however as I said about the recent events...their government seems to be in shambles, however…." it was after after that techbyte had began to explain the events that lead up to where they are now.

"i...i feel that we are sitting in the wrong spots, I should be learning from you….this world, what in the hell is this world?!" she said as she looked outside of the window at the world in ruins that existed in between of the glass panel "the elder gods, you once again proved that your greed has been the realms downfall..." she said as she turned around and then looked at the young man sitting in front of her "i see it in your eyes, you agree with me on this matter..." she said as she than proceeded to looked down. Sitting on the floor by techbyte "you were half right, there are a few realms that exist that not that many talk about "there is the chaos realm, the realm that is representation of pure anarchy and chaotic nature. The realm of edenia was once a majestic realm…..hearing what you just said, scares me as it was a beautiful realm….and then there is seido, the realm of order" she paused as she looked down, her eyes started to tear up "the only thing is that realm that matters is pure judgment, they believe that they can "order" but what they do is protect their own collective selves" her words had shown that she was angry on the inside "i...need your help, if you help me will in fact make your dreams come true.."

"i will only do this under one condition, I am not a leader but I am not afraid to call someone out...so I will join, but only if you realize that my words are not meant to hurt" when he saw Virgo nod "very well, where do we start?"

Virgo put her hand up and a golden aura appeared, it showed that twelve giant chains were around Virgo's body "at the end of each chain is a lock, this lock has an indentation with a strange symbol. The only way that you can unlock the chain is by 12 coins. When you actually find then...more of my powers can unlock"

"stay still, let me do something" techbyte got up and grabbed a pen and a couple pieces of paper. He took a minute and drew the 12 symbols and after an hour and tried to get as detailed as her could "OK, so let me scan these and maybe, just maybe we can find one...any of them" he said as he went to the computer and took the drawings and scanned them in. "ok, lets see what happens" as tech started to type into the coins, after a few minutes the first coin was found

Virgo looked at the monitor "that was quick, where is it?" she asked, looking at the monitor as tech was typing on his computer. "whatever coin, we find we must be ready for anything that happens"

"the American museum of natural history in new york" he said as he than tried to figure out how to get there, however the ever looming fatigue started to kick in "listen, I need rest..." he said pushing out his seat and getting up "let me get some sleep and we will depart..besides I got to charge my weapons….also, I need my rings back" he said looking at Virgo who nodded.

"very well, rest up" after creating a portal back to her prison, she was about to walk through till she turned around and said "listen...i will actually repay you for your kindness" she saw tech softly smile and nod and than walked through, the portal vanishing.

 **4 hours later**

tech had appeared to still be sleeping, the clock had shown noon as it was still bright and the people were on their daily work. Virgo had appeared through a portal once again "are you ready.." she said walking through to see that he was not in the room at that strange machine "hmm, might as well explore this place she said as she looked around. She read the books, read the magazines and saw the various simple machines and learned how they worked. After exploring the kitchen and living room she saw a hallway that was connected to a couple doors. She walked into see the bathroom and after exploring the room, she walked to the room and saw that one of the doors was locked after trying to open it, she stopped as she than turned her attention to the other door which...was open, there she found a room that seemed weird it was a room that seemed to represent the sport of baseball, after reading the magazines she understood a little about the culture to the sports teams...to some their like a lesser god. However as she walked in she saw a picture that had a familiar face in it. It was tech-byte, but he was sitting next to a man. The man had an arm tech and they were sitting on what appeared to be stone sears "who is this..." virgo asked herself out loud till she felt that she was not alone, she turned around to see that tech was in the doorway of his room looking annoyed "i..."

"manny, his name is manny" he said walking in the room. This was manny's room dedicated to his favorite team. He said as he looked around the room till he was at the picture "you know what is funny? He pointed at the picture that had the tickets connected to the picture frame "when he got home from deployment, I was gonna surprise him with this room and taking him to a game" he quietly explained, showing that he was still visibly upset

"when...did he pass on?" Virgo asked him, feeling deeply for the young man. Love is an important thing that many want but so few can actually find it.

"it was during the events of the most recent invasion, many lives were lost during that battle but nope the elder gods still wanted nothing to do with it….i mean fuck they literally allowed earthrealm to be taken over, what's it to them that many men and women died for their stupidity" he said in a joking sense that actually harbored anger "anyway I have enough energy and my weapons are charged….lets do this...as the two leave the room. Tech locked the door and locked at her "out of respect, please never go in here ever again" he said as he looked down "i am not mad, but this room hurts to be around" he looked up at virgo who had his rings her hand

"i promise, I will find answers..." she said as she than went back to the computer area with tech "are you ready?" tech nodded as he was putting the rings behind his back. She waved her hand and as she did, the portal open up and the two walked through

 **new york city**

as the two exited the other side of the portal, the two appeared to have stepped into an alley where they were out of sight from people, virgo looked around trying to understand her surroundings as tech pulled out his phone. He typed in the phone the directions to the museum and as he looked at her

"good job, we are literally 20 minutes away from the museum and we will be good when we get in.." he said as he looked at the phone again to see something that made his heart stop "listen can we eat first?" he looked at her, showing that he was hungry "i did not eat dinner at all yesterday and after going 2 rounds with you..i need something in my stomach" virgo nodded at him

"i'll pay, it's better if I pay for things from now on..." she said as she than summoned an outfit onto her body. It appeared to look like a modern business woman skirt suit wth the dress suit was a forest green "i have to blend in with the humans, also.." she put her hand a metal ring appeared in her hand "take this and put it on" as tech was putting on as looked around "it's a ring that will make you appear to the last normal outfit that was not your pajamas". Tech-byte's out turned into a the hoodie and baseball cap outfit he wore at the corner store. Except that he was wearing blue jeans instead of his shorts that he wore "it will match the weather, so it will take what is in your wardrobe"

"what other abilities and artifacts do you have?" he asked Virgo "i mean you seem pretty powerful as you are right now.." he asked as the two managed to join the public.

"well to be fair, these powers barely scratch the surface, trust me when I say this...at full power I can perform miracles" Virgo said they were walking "now, we need to find a place to at least get you some food

after eating at a hot dog stand near the museum site, the two finally got to the museum. After paying and entering the exhibits. The two looked around but the thing that stuck out was Virgo who was actually wanting to look at everything that there was. "i feel like there is so much to learn..." she said as she looked at the various artifacts from cultures of the past "so much have I missed.."

"you know, you will learn that as you go.." techbyte assured her as he was constantly checking his phone. It was something that was very distracting. "hey, I need to do something...i will be back in a bit" he told virgo as virgo was confused "it's important that I have to do ok?" virgo nodded out of confusion but she noticed that he was acting weird the entire time

11 **:44 pm**

techbyte walked in front of a building, holding a bag that held mysterious content. he looked at the sign that was close by "astro stadium" his heart was heavy as he was thinking to himself "i promised we would of came here someday." he said as he than took out a candle and as he sat Indian style in front of the entrance. No one was around for this it was best, this was something that tech didn't want anyone to see. As he took out the lighter that he had in order to light the candle he took out the piece of paper that he had written on a receipt "manny, I promised you that we would of went here one day, we were gonna visit here on vacation...i promised you a lot and I could of never given it to you. Now that you are gone, everyday is a struggle to even cope with the reality that you are not here with me" he whimpered out as something was holding back his words as the tears falling from his face onto the paper "i was wrong to take you for granted manny, and now you dead.." he stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock as he saw virgo who looked down at him with care "i..."

"finish what you have to say, let it out" virgo told him, letting him know that it was not wrong that he was doing. "this is something that you have to do in order to move on.." she told him as she sat next to him.

Tech-byte nodded as he continued "Manny, I promise that I will make the pay and I will get answers..." he said as than proceeded to break down and cry in his hands. Virgo just looked at him with sadness knowing that she couldnt do anything for him, but inside she knew that she was going to make his call for vegance come true. After a few minutes, tech byte wiped his eyes and as he got up. He lit the paper on fire and as he left the candle in front of the sign "i love you Manuel ortiz" he said as placed it down and as he did, the alarm on his phone went off. "it's time" he looked at virgo, who suddenly hugged the emotionally wounded man and he suddenly just cried on her shoulder. The sounds of the rain started to come down as with that gentle breeze, the candle was extinguished


	3. the lady in green

Upon returning to the museum, the sounds of the storm in the background. Virgo and tech were under a bus stop "did you find the coin?" tech-byte asking Virgo who stayed behind to actually look for the coin, she nodded to tech-byte knowing that she managed to pull off her task "well, now we gotta find a way in.."

"simple, I can create a portal" Virgo answered him, seeing that he was shaking his head in disapproval

"i noticed a bit that the security at this museum would be very tight, remember this place has many artifacts that people attempt to steal...getting this coin would be a bitch to do unless we can come with a plan. Tech-byte said as he had an idea in his head "hold on" he said as he left virgo to check something out, he looked around outside the grounds to find a door on the other end of the alley, it was the "security entrance" tech thought about it as he called for Virgo in his mind. A few minutes later Virgo came and as she was about to say something, tech-byte raised his finger to his list, telling her to be quiet. As he knocked on the security room door. He heard a man fall onto the floor in surprise, which resulted in a very loud thud. The two heard babbling as then the door opened, the man opened the door revealing at man in his seventies. The man was wearing a navy blue guards outfit and a look on his face that shown that he was tired.

"yes, can I help you?" the old man said looking at the two strange people at his door. "the museum is closed folks..."

"i understand, however my wife here, she lost here shawl and well...she wont let me rest till we find it!" with the ruse, a rather flimsy one was in place with Virgo looking tech-byte with confusion was in place. The lie was so paper thin but tech didn't want to hurt this man so he hoped that he would buy it. To their surprise that the man warmed up and smiled at the two

"i can understand, my wife and daughter are the same way, good thing my grand daughter is different from them, come on in!" the old man said as he motioned for the two to come in "the rain must have been falling on you all day" the guard said as he closed the door behind him the old man actually turned off the alarms as he was talking to the two who were obviously surprised that the lie worked through "the lost in found is over he..." after the alarms were taken down, tech-byte pulled out a small spray bottle that had a strange liquid that made the elderly man fall asleep. The man fell into tech-byte's arms, with tech-byte putting the man into his chair.

As tech byte walked backwards towards Virgo "i will make it up to you sir, I swear.." he said as he turned around. Virgo was in her regular form "i guess it's time to steal the coin..." he took the ring off and his battle outfit appeared. "so you ready to find it?" Virgo nodded at the question "lead the way.." as the two proceeded to walk out of the guard room. The two were shocked on how different the museum looked without the people or the lights on. "you know, I never thought that I'd ever do something like this...i mean, I've done illegal stuff my entire adult life...when after manny at least.." he said as he realized that he was still talking about him "I'll stop now with that.."

"what were before and during you were with him?" Virgo asked, trying to show that she was interested in his story, the two managed to get to the "also, if you didn't do the "illegal activity" I wouldn't of found you"

tech byte looked at her with confusion "well to answer your first question, I used to work a nine to five job as an IT person for a company that produced weapons...that's how I managed to gather the weapons ii have now..i learned the odds and ends in order to make what I have" he said as he was trying to ponder the other thing that she ha said about "not being able to find him" he let it go until the two were stopped at the case. There they saw the coin staring right dead in the face of the two "are we ready to get it?" he said as he was trying to figure out how to get it till Virgo turned around

"umm, when did guards look like that?" she said pointing to a mysterious woman in green, she looked at the with her green glowing eyes as she walked closer to the two. She seemed not be hostile as she came closer to the two.

"i trust that this was the disturbance that I was feeling….you both are not like any warrior that I have yet seen...what are your names?"

"tech-byte" tech said to the mysterious woman with a confused tone, who was she? She was just scantly with appeared to be a bikini that showed the inner part of her chest. Her jet black contrasted with her caramel skin.

"i am the goddess of wealth Virgo" Virgo said with authority but the woman was not budging at the tone "may we ask what are your intentions?" she blatantly asked the mysterious woman as stepped a bit further

"just a drifter, trying to understand the new realm that exist in front of my very eyes..." she said as she looked around with curiosity "so strange, the previous universe and timberline looked alike, but different in so many ways" her words were enigma wrapped in riddles as she than finally locked eyes onto the two once again "i will ask only one question, are you with the forces of light?" as soon as she was done asking, was met with scoff by Virgo causing the woman to look confused

"we are not exactly working with any side, we are more or less working for our own goals" tech byte answered the woman who indeed was intrigued.

"you will find what you seek on this journey, but remember that you no matter how old or young you are...you must not be afraid to learn" the woman said as she than turned around and proceeded to walk to the door where she came from

"hey wait..." techbyte said chasing her half way "what is your name, I feel like we in fact will see each other again..."

"you will, and you will soon know my name..but in due time" the woman walked.

Virgo walked up to tech who was visibly confused "who was she?" tech asked Virgo who obviously as confused as he was "do you think the elder gods know" he looked at the silent but thinking virgo

"let's just get the coin and leave, that is even bothering me.." virgo said as tech opened the door to the exhibit and just took the coin. Virgo summoned a coin in it's place that looked exactly like the one that was in the case "let's get to the alley"

the two were obviously confused as they walked back to the alley, who was that woman? She must of known things about the realm that seemed out of place. Virgo stopped in the guard room and looked at the man "well, better wake the man up!" she said bringing her magic to cloak her and told tech to put the ring back on. Virgo woke the man up

"huh….what happened?" the old man said confused as he looked at the two "that was a good nap..did you find your shawl?" he asked naively as tech and virgo looked at each other. Virgo looked sad to put up an appearance. Tech shook his head at the man "well, maybe it's at the house!" he said as he then let the two out "thank you folks" he said obviously in a good mood

"hey wait, what's your name sir?" tech-byte asked as he was wanting to now the man's name

"Marcus Constantine" the old man said with confusion, she the young man nodded at the strange request but oh well. The old man closed the door behind the two as they left.

"was their a reason to know the man's name?" virgo asked the two as then she put her hand up to create a portal back to his home.

"i am going to make it up to the man" he said knowing he was going to give the man something for the trouble they caused. As the two walked back to the house, they knew that there was a lot of questions to be asked.


End file.
